<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>among the cherry blossoms by withustars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924236">among the cherry blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withustars/pseuds/withustars'>withustars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Photographer Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withustars/pseuds/withustars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin finds Felix beautiful among the cherry blossoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>among the cherry blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was hit with inspiration while in the shower so here we go; cute seunglix</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungmin pauses his walk along the bridge, stepping to the side so he can lean forward against the railing. He brings the camera strapped around his neck up to his eye and snaps a picture of the sight before him before letting it hang from his neck again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The cherry blossom trees are in full bloom. Its branches droop low over the body of water that runs along underneath him, petals falling and floating. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He lets the camera hang from his neck but just as he does, he hears someone laugh loud and deep. His heart skips a beat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He turns to find the person whose laugh had stolen his attention but frowns when he can’t find who it is among the plethora of people who came to look at the cherry blossoms. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shakes his head and sighs, moving forward to leave until he hears it again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The laugh.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It lasts longer this time so Seungmin is able to look around until he finds the person it belongs to. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leaning against the rail on the opposite side to where he stands is a boy. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His head is thrown back as he laughs louder this time, catching other people’s attention for a split second as they walk by, too. His smile is wide and pretty, eyes crinkling at the corners and turning into crescents. There are stray cherry blossom petals softly landing in his pastel purple hair, making its home there. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span><br/>
<span>Before he even realizes what he’s doing, Seungmin brings the camera back up to his eye again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The shutter goes off. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Seungmin brings his camera back down to its place, he makes eye contact with the boy he just took a picture of. There’s a smile still on his lips as he gestures that he’ll be back to the friend he’s with.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Seungmin freezes when he realizes the boy is heading straight for him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Usually, he’s not one to take pictures of strangers. Mostly, he takes pictures of the scenery, or he’s hired to take pictures of others. But in this specific moment, it was all his own doing. He hopes the stranger doesn’t find him weird. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey,” He greets, smile still on his lips, “You just took a picture of me, right?”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>His voice is surprisingly deep for someone with such soft features. But Seungmin can tell he’s not from here if his slightly broken Korean is anything to go by. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Seungmin can only nod in response to his question, face heating up in embarrassment as he apologies, “Uhm, yeah, sorry if that’s weird.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The stranger only shakes his head, hair falling into his eyes, “Don’t worry it’s not. I came to ask if I can look at the picture you took.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, uhm, sure,” Seungmin says, pulling up his camera roll so he can show the picture to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m Felix, by the way,”  The boy introduces himself. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Seungmin.” He responds. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The smile never left Felix’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/withustars"> twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>